The Bus Stop Chronicles
by GirlsNeverCry
Summary: Young, happy Bella Swan has never had her heart in it, yet she has a perfectly normal life. What happens when she meets Edward Masen, a man who has been dumped millions of times and always has his heart in it? AH / OOC
1. Red

1**Hello, there! **

**I've got a new story here called the Bus Stop Chronicles.**

**Yes, Bella's more carefree and less annoying in this one.**

**And yes, she's going GREEN!**

**And of course, this just **_**happened **_**to be based on true events that I will be bending around and changing just a bit.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a can of honey-roasted peanuts. Yum!**

**---**

I, Bella Swan, am the smartest girl in the world.

My teachers at Seattle University said so. I am the smartest girl ever.

Well, was. It's hard to keep up with school when you're heart's not into it, alright?

My heart was never in it.

I always gave up after a while.

Dad always told me I had a little Renee in me.

With this thought in mind, it seemed ironic that I had a perfectly normal life. Two best friends, a boyfriend, and a huge white husky named Bambi.

I went on through my high school and short-lived college life being this normal girl. And I was perfectly content. I was fine with normal.

My two best friends were Rosalie and Alice Cullen. Two overly excited sisters that had a keen eye for spotting men and the perfect pair of boots. Alice was happily engaged to Jasper Whitlock, a Southern real estate agent who had a strange obsession with Jesus.

Rosalie was currently dating a good friend of Jasper's— Emmett McCarty. He was a fine, built man who loved to annoy the crap out of me, then take me to a bunch of Indie music festivals to make up for making me cry. He was a huge music junkie, and worked for a newspaper, reviewing concerts in the area.

My long-time boyfriend, Jacob Black was simple. He was a cop in training and he was totally in love with me. And I wasn't in love with him.

And I felt extremely bad about it.

Jacob was extremely handsome. He mostly wore white t-shirts that showed off his muscular body and shorts that made your mouth water. Baby got back.

His smile was gorgeous. He made me laugh at least ten times a day. A perfect boyfriend, Jacob was. But never good enough in my heart.

Again, my heart never was into it.

So here I am, walking down the street in a red strapless sundress, a perfect pair of sandals, my hair in two braids, and sunglasses. Bambi is panting beside me, his huge white paws stomping. He's lucky that I care enough to go take him to the groomer's. The sun is burning my pale skin, and I'm sweating up a storm. I knew I should've rode my bicycle instead of taking the bus.

The walk to the bus was so long, but calm anyway.

Bambi whines, sitting under the shade under a man sitting on the bench of the bus stop, his face buried in his hands.

I raise an eyebrow, awkwardly sitting down next to him and pulling my sunglasses up on the top of my head.

"Nice day, huh?" I ask him, hoping he's okay and not drunk.

He looks up at me, his eyes rimmed red and tears running down his face. "I guess so."

"Hey, are you alright?" I poke him on the shoulder when he continues to bury his face in his hands.

He shrugged, letting Bambi lick his face. Bambi was such a sweetheart. And incredibly gay. He was always up some guy's crotch.

After a few moments of fidgeting, I had to ask, "So where are you heading?"

The man looked up at me, shrugging again. "I don't know."

I nodded, taking a good look at this miserable creature. Copper-brown hair, dark green eyes, nice pale skin, and perfect plump pouty lips. My perfect man.

I smiled, extending my hand out to him. "I'm Isabella Swan and that white dog licking your face is Bambi Swan."

He looked at my hand for a moment and looked at the dog next to him, ready to pounce and hump. Mr. Depression half-smiled before taking my hand and said, "I'm Edward Masen."

I bit my lip, yearning to say something. I blurt it out anyway. "So...why so sullen?"

Edward chuckled. "I've just been dumped, Isabella."

I loved the way he said my name. I smiled a little bit as he patted Bambi's head.

"I've been dumped before." I said, feeling like a four-year-old. I didn't have to prove myself. But I felt the need to.

He raised his eyebrows at me, in mock surprise, a slight smirk on his face.

"Yep. By my current boyfriend, Jacob. I've never dumped. I want to dump him. But I can't. I'm just waiting for him to do it himself."

Edward chuckled again, making me blush. Anything else you'd like to tell the world about?

"Hey, did you know this dress is eco-friendly?" I grinned. I was a hippie at heart. As soon as they sold eco-friendly fibers at my local shopping mall, I ran and bought dresses and shirts in every colour. Who doesn't love saving the world?

Edward smiled. "It's lovely."

I probably turned scarlet by now.

The bus arrived just in time, saving me from more embarrassment.

Edward sat next to me on the bus as Bambi continued to lick every part of his upper body. He cringed, pulling away when Bambi poked his nose in his ear.

I giggled, grabbing my phone from my bag.

"Hello?" I said, still laughing.

"Hello! Bella, where are you?" It was Alice, checking up on me. She couldn't trust me since I lost myself in Forks by accident.

I looked at Edward, who was now a pillow to my dog. I smiled at him, happy that he's being nice to my humper. "I'm going to get Bambi groomed. And just hang out, I guess. I met someone at the bus stop. Say hello, Edward!"

I put the receiver near Edward's beautiful mouth and he grinned a beautiful grin before saying, "Hello?"

I pulled the receiver back to me, hearing Alice's squeals. "Is this it? Is this the guy you're getting to get rid of Jacob?"

I blushed, "Alice, I'll call you later."

I clicked the phone off, knowing she'd call me back every three minutes. When I looked up, I met a pair of dark green eyes looking at me, smoldering.

I shivered, breaking him of his gaze.

"So, who was the girl?" I asked, trying to act like I didn't care. I really didn't. I hardly knew the guy.

He smirked and told me her name was Tanya. She was a strawberry blonde and had a nasty attitude. Edward had caught her cheating on him with one of his co-workers.

And that's that.

By the time he had finished his story, it was my stop. I was itching to ask him to come with me, but decided against it.

He followed me anyway.

---

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews, anyone?**


	2. Yellow

**Hello there.**

**I'm sorry that this chapter is short, but this is how it went. This chapter is just how their friendship grows, even if it is only a few hours since they met.**

**Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except for Bambi. And the concept.**

----

"Ugh, Bambi's such a pain in the neck. I should've just gotten a Yorkie, like Rose said. I just _had _to get the furriest dog in the shelter..." I droned on, walking with Edward through the park.

His eyebrows rose. "You got him from a shelter?"

"Why does everything I do surprise you?" I asked, taking two water bottles out of my bag.

Edward smirked, grabbing a bottle, "This is plastic. Aren't you supposed to be using recycled paper bottles, or something?"

I rolled my eyes, shoving him in the gut. "I'm not that crazy about stuff like that. I still use electricity, you know."

It was absolutely crazy. We met an hour ago, and we're acting like best friends. But every time he laughed, I felt a little shiver go through me. His head thrown back, his pale skin in the sun. He was extremely handsome. And funny, too!

I've never met such a witty, sarcastic person!

We sat on the nearest bench we could find, gulping down the water.

I pursed my lips, studying the man next to me.

He smiled at me, clearly knowing that I had something to say. "What do you need to know, Isabella?"

I played with my fingers. "I don't know. Why did you look so devastated to be dumped? Guys really don't care."

Edward grinned, running a hand through his crazy lion hair. "That is a horrible assumption," I blushed.

He sighed, continuing, "I actually don't _know_ why I was...like that. I guess I was more mad than sad. I've put myself out there so much. I really thought I was going to marry her. I've always thought that. With every girl." And with that, he smiled at me, as if he weren't telling me such a sad story.

"Wow. I think I'm in love."

He pursed his lips, sitting back. "How so?"

"I'm the exact opposite."

"Your heart's never in it."

I smiled, subconsciously moving closer to him. "Exactly."

---

"What do you do?" I asked, taking a sip of my soda.

Despite the lack of touching, it felt like a date.

Jake had taken me out on dates before, but they were always rushed and planned out. It was never like this. This was impromptu, and it felt right.

But it wasn't a date.

Or maybe it was. A friendship date.

Friends have dates all the time!

"Well, I'm a dentist."

"Ew." I said, covering my mouth. I despised dentists. I've been brushing like a maniac to keep away from them.

He laughed, making our shoulders touch. I loved it.

My phone rang again, and I cursed myself for putting it back on for just a moment.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bells." Jacob. I cringed, looking at Edward beside me. I put a finger to my lips to let him know he was not to speak.

I bit back a sigh before saying, "Hey! How are you?"

"Good. Just checking up on my favorite woman in the world."

My cheeks flared. I felt so bad. "Aw, thanks, man. I'm fine. I'm just waiting for Bambi to finish."

"Alright. Love you."

"You too. Bye."

Edward grinned at me, arrogance clearly radiating from him. "That was him, huh?"

I groaned, putting my sunglasses on and leaning my head on his shoulder. He tensed for a second before folding his arms on his chest. Too soon for touching?

"It's just...he's _too _sweet. And he's overbearing. He used to call me every twenty minutes at work to just say hello!"

Edward laughed above me. "This is why guys are always hiding in their rooms, crying. You've just gotta tell him."

"I don't break up with people. It's not me."

"And I always get dumped. Deal with it, Isabella. Or he's never going to go away."

I sighed, getting up. "You're my new best friend, man."

---

"So, here's my number if you need me. Alright? Are you sure you're going to do it tonight? Isn't it too soon?" He gave me back my phone, his eyes showing nothing but concern for me, not for Jacob at all.

I nodded. "I'm going to invite him to come over and tell him. I'll say: 'Jacob, I think we should stop dating.' Bada bing bada boom. Done. And no breakup sex."

Edward gave me a tight hug and a pat on the head to a freshly groomed Bambi. "And we meet at the Bus Stop at twelve tomorrow. Same place."

I smiled, nodding again. "Bye, Edward."

"Goodbye, Isabella."

And that was it.

I walked away, blushing fiercely. I felt my phone vibrate. I picked it up.

"I just wanted to say hello."

I laughed, "Shut up, Edward."

Bambi could sense my happiness, strutting instead of dragging himself along the Seattle streets.

I bought myself a carton of chocolate chip mint ice cream and a book to read. I wasn't completely sure if I'd be able to call Edward after breaking up with Jacob. It would just be too hard.

---

**A/N: Reviews are lovely.**


	3. Green

1**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

---

And that was the start of a wonderful relationship.

Friendship.

Friendship is such a loose term.

A friend could be someone who could just give you a bag of pot and call it a day.

Or a friend could be someone you watch mind-numbing television with.

Or a friend could be someone you can relate to.

Either definition was fine with me. But friendship was never enough with Edward.

Two years of being stuck with Jacob, and falling back on Edward until I actually did have the courage to finally end it with Jake.

Edward gave me a box of Edy's chocolate-chip mint ice cream and my toothbrush that night and sat on the floor of his living room with me as I cried it out, watching a Golden Girls marathon.

Nothing was ever secret between us.

Hell, we'd watch porn together.

He was the male version of Bella, and I was the female version of Edward.

What more can I ask for?

Of course, I always ask for more.

---

"Bella, your laundry's drying and I need to dry my shirt that I'm wearing to the concert with Emmett tonight." Rosalie huffed, her blonde bangs bouncing up and down as she ran across the house, a dumbbell in her right hand.

Alice patted me on the shoulder, "The concert's at nine. You have twelve hours to pick up your laundry before she needs that shirt."

I smiled at her, gulping down a bowl of cereal. "Oh, and Bella. Jasper wants to know if you can come with him to do something. Obviously it's for me and the baby."

Everything was for Alice and the baby lately. Since Rosalie hates doing things that are not her own, I'm in charge of picking baby clothes and setting up plans for the baby shower.

"Sure. I'll be ready in a second." I washed my dish and ran to the door before Edward could even knock on it.

"Busy day?" He looked around, handing me a big cup of coffee.

"Yes, I've got to go baby shower shopping with Jasper. Come with me?" He nodded, picking up my sandals from my room.

It was crazy living in the Cullen household now. I was constantly left behind because of the baby and Alice's wedding at the same time. Emmett was still trying to make enough money to pay for Rosalie's engagement ring.

And here I am, single and free.

I mean, nowadays who really likes to be single?

Relationships are everywhere! Television, books, music, the busstop, the parks, the restaurants.

And I am bitter.

Not that I'd ever want to be with Jacob again.

Just with someone.

---

"Masen, you are incredible and I love you. Did I ever tell you that?" I said, walking to the bus stop, holding Edward's hand in mine.

He laughed, "I just told you my Volvo broke down. And I'm incredible?"

"Now that you put it that way. No. You disgust me."

As we sit down, Edward gives me a strange face before blurting out a sentence he probably never meant to blurt out. "Isabella, do you want kids?"

Yes, Edward still calls me Isabella.

The day he found out the only person who called me Isabella was him and the government, I had to explain why, flushing furiously.

And I blushed even harder at that moment, my body entirely red as a tomato. I cleared my throat, fixing my skirt. "Uhm...no. I don't want children."

He nodded, squeezing my leg. Jasper just happened to step on the bus, smiling happily.

We waved and he literally skipped over to sit next to us.

"Bella, you're never going to believe this." He sat giddily and took a bunch of papers out of his backpack, "I've got a ballroom for our wedding and they said if I wanted, they could have the baby shower in one of the smaller rooms. It's not too fancy but it's just right. And here," Jasper handed me another bunch of papers, "are the new room adjustments Alice and I figured out last night."

Jasper and Alice got the first floor, as Rosalie got the second. My room was now in the...basement?

"Rosalie wasn't willing to be in the basement. So I figured you'd be for it. You like the quiet, right?"

I was speechless.

I was being kicked out of my own room?

"Yeah. Sure," My voice spoke on its own accord.

Edward noticed this, giving me a worried look.

Jasper smiled, oblivious to anything other than the only thing on his mind right now:

Alice and his child.

I don't blame him. But it still hurt to be pushed aside. Again.

We got off the bus in silence, my hands in the pockets of my sweater instead of Edward's hand this time.

We spent the rest of the day picking out the decorations for the party a smile plastered on my face for Jasper's sake.

And when I got to Edward's place...well, it wasn't a smile.

"God! It's just so _frustrating_. I mean, Rosalie is doing absolutely nothing and she gets my floor. My floor, Edward! Everyone can care less about my needs! They don't care that I don't have a car. They don't care that Bambi's always being knocked in the head in the mornings by the bathroom door. They don't care about my privacy. Or that I haven't had anyone near my loins since Jacob!"

Edward passed me a blanket, curling up next to me on his couch. Bambi obviously didn't care for my breakdown and sat by Edward's feet.

"Isabella, you know Bambi's been up there quite a few times," Edward smiled.

"Shut up," I murmured, taking the remote from his hand. I felt hot tears running down my face, making me feel weaker than I already was.

"You know this can't be about you right now. They're having a child. They have every right to kick you out of their house. After all, you live there for free." He reminded me, rubbing my shoulder.

"Why are you taking their side?! Rose isn't doing the baby shower. She's too busy doing Emmett." I chided, Bambi's ears twitching.

Edward shook his head, "I'm not. I'm just telling you the truth. I hate seeing you upset, Isabella."

I sniffed, pulling the cover over my head.

He sighed. "I can still hear you. And you're still upset. I hate it."

I laughed through my tears, a constant occurrence with Edward.

---

"Jake called again." I looked at the screen as Edward braided my hair. "I can't do this."

"Braiding your hair?"

I sighed, putting my phone in my bag, "No. I can't have him calling me anymore. It's been two years. I'm changing my number."

"You're being overly dramatic. Calm down." Edward kissed my cheek, turning the chair so I could see myself in the mirror.

I smiled at him. At least Edward cares. For a second, his expression changed. He quickly covered it up with a gentle smile.

I briefly recalled the moment in the bus when his eyes smoldered.

Bambi snored on Edward's bed, popping my thought bubble.

"Let's go to the mall. Just us."

He ran a hand through his hair. "I've got to run an errand. I'll meet you there."

"At the bus stop?"

Edward nodded, smiling to himself, it seemed.

---

"What do you mean I've got to get a new florist? What happened to Donna?" I huffed. Donna was one of the best florists in Seattle. This couldn't be possible.

Jasper groaned. "Alice hates lilies. She wants lilacs."

My fists clenched, "You said lilies were her favorite flowers!"

"Now she hates them. She said she feels different now that she's pregnant. You wouldn't know."

I've never felt so...insulted?

I hung up on Jasper, pulling at my hair, now loose from pulling it so much. I groaned, my head spinning. I leaned over, my head in my hands.

"Hey, Edward, I'm Isabella Swan," Edward laughed from behind me.

I looked up, sniffing. "This sucks. I feel like a drama queen. How many times have I cried this week?"

"Twelve. But," Edward put his finger on my nose, "it's healthy to cry as much as you do."

My phone rang again. He handed it to me. "Pick it up. He needs your help."

I groaned. "Hello?"

"Change in plan. Lilies again. Sorry, Bells." I bit my tongue. "But we'll need seven more wine toppers. Extra guests from Italy. Oh and the wedding is officially in two weeks."

"Hey, Jasper?" I gritted my teeth.

"I'm so thankful for your help. I put a check in your room. And a pair of earrings I know you'd like. Thanks so much."

My face fell, guilt flowing through my veins. "It's alright. I'll talk to you later."

I slumped against Edward's shoulder. "The wedding is in two weeks."

"Talk about impromptu."

I shook my head. "I have no date. Again."

I remembered Sally and Arnold's wedding from a few months before. I sat alone as everyone danced to the love songs the DJ spewed out. Nobody asked me to dance. I felt terrible but smiled anyway. I tried being a trooper. Nobody likes a party pooper.

Edward rested his head on mine. "I'll be your date if you can't find one."

"What about you?"

"When was the last time I had a date, Isabella?"

I sighed, "A year?"

I couldn't understand why. Edward was certainly attractive. Very attractive. I have seen him shirtless quite a few times. And Emmett always joked about how well...endowed he was.

Edward was funny, smart, loving, caring, and he loved pets and children.

Why couldn't he get a date?

His last date was with Angela Weber, a good friend of mine from Forks.

I called him the next morning and asked how it went.

He didn't want to talk about it.

Angela said he seemed distant and depressed. And he was polite. But that's all.

Would it really be a bad thing to have Edward as a date to Alice and Jasper's wedding?

"What would I do without you, Masen?" I kissed his cheek.

---

"I have a deal for you."

Edward raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Alright. You have to ask a girl out. And I'll watch from a distance and see what you're doing wrong since you always say it's your fault."

He shook his head, "I don't want to date."

"C'mon. Just one date. I wanna see what you do. And it can't be me because it would just be like dinner for both of us."

Edward frowned. After a moment, he sighed. "Fine. But you pick the girl."

I smirked, "I can get you a date on the spot."

"Fine. If I scratch my head, you have to bail me out."

I shook his hand and went girl searching.

---

Eventually, I found someone. A girl named Jessica who used to live in Forks. Who doesn't love chicks from Forks?

They sat down in the booths of a Chinese restaurant and immediately started talking. Well, she did. I watched from afar as he smiled politely as she spoke. He nodded a few times, which was good. But where was his point of the conversation? He didn't jump in and join.

I ate my lo mein quietly as she reached under the table and softly touched his leg. Edward grinned, and to my surprise, he actually started talking.

I felt a pang of jealousy as he gleefully began talking as she stroked his knee.

He liked her.

After a while, they stood up. Jessica pursed her lips as he spoke and she shook her head. An awkward smile was exchanged before they left the restaurant in different directions.

What the hell?

---

"Aw, God! Edward, I'm so fucking sorry." I rubbed his back as he cried, his head in his hands again.

Jessica was a great person up until he asked for her number. She politely denied, saying that she didn't feel the need to start anything. She just didn't like him.

"I'm such an idiot, Bella. I was starting to like her. I feel like such an ass."

"Edward, do you want to go on this bus or wait for the next one?"

By the time Edward answered, the bus took off.

I played with his beautiful copper locks of hair, hoping it would soothe him as much as it was soothing me. "Listen," I whispered, "We could go to the deli and get us two tubs of chocolate fudge ice cream. And we'll watch a stupid Lifetime movie on your big comfy bed. Maybe even have popcorn."

Edward glared at me, a smile playing on his lips.

"Is this deal going to make me cry again?"

"Possibly. But you know how those Lifetime movies are."

---

I woke up with the sudden urge to pee.

Edward was snoring up a storm above me, his arm wrapped around my waist, and his leg entwined with mine.

I loved being spooned by Edward.

You would too, I swear.

I flipped myself over so I could face him. I placed my hand on his cheek, slowly brushing his skin with my thumb.

"So pretty," I whispered.

I forgot about my urge to pee and snuggled up closer to his body, the heat between us was amazing.

"You know I'm a light sleeper, right?" I jumped at the sound of his voice, hoarse from sleep.

He stretched his long legs, draping one of them over mine.

I couldn't think of anything to say, so I closed my eyes and hoped he thought I was dreaming.

"Isabella, you're pretty, too."

I slept well that night.

---

**A/N: Ahh, the amazing power of friendship/lust. And I'll let you know, things aren't always going to be as happy-go-lucky. Bella's in MY shoes in this story. So, she's obviously going to get in trouble. Hello? It's me. I have the worst luck **_**ever. **_**So consider this a memoir, if you must. And expect the unexpected. ;)**


	4. Yield

1**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

----

So the two weeks before the wedding were very long. The baby shower was first, which was held in the room next to where the wedding would be held.

I rolled my eyes as Alice gushed about being pregnant, and then groaned how she hated the extra weight. We all knew she was extremely happy and couldn't stop talking about being pregnant.

I felt sorry for Edward, who was in the middle of everything. The anger that radiated from me wrapped around him. And he was so darn happy to help me deal.

When did we suddenly change roles in this relationship?

Friendship.

When Jasper came up to talk to me about how he'd sign his baby up for Bible Study, I told him he was such a great father and let him drone on about how Jesus would help him every step of the way.

How can Alice put up with all this bullshit?

When Emmett tried to make fun of me, I exploded.

"How _dare _you! I'll cut off your balls with these scissors, Em! Back the fuck off!"

He pouted and shivered in pure fear, backing away slowly. "I only asked when you were going to have kids with Edward. It was a playful joke. Sorry, Bella."

Edward laughed and pulled me over to sit in his lap as Alice opened her present, her tiny little fingers breaking the paper over excitedly and her evil little mouth criticizing everyone's gifts.

His chin rested on my shoulder as I tried breathing normally. Bambi licked my toe ring, trying to comfort me.

"If you want, we could leave. I could pretend I have a headache from drinking too much and you have to take me home. And we could watch Lifetime till twelve and fall asleep on the couch again. How does that sound, beautiful Isabella?" He whispered in my ear as I started glaring at Jasper for impregnating the monster.

It sounded lovely.

But I couldn't.

I shook my head, telling him I had to help clean up after.

Edward told me I was such an angel and kissed my cheek.

I smiled, ignoring Alice's grunts and groans about the stroller she just got and looked out the window of the fancy ballroom.

It was such a beautiful night.

And after I helped clean up the mess Jasper and Alice's friends and family made, Edward and I walked home. And we spent that beautiful night together.

---

"I can't find the coffee filters anywhere. Where are they?" I yelled outside the bathroom door as Edward took a shower. Bambi insisted on sitting next to the door, as if he were guarding his lover.

Christ.

"They're in the top shelf, all the way in the back."

I bounced my way back to the kitchen, trying to block the images of Edward in the shower. Beads of water rolling down his muscular, beautiful body...

Shut up, perverted mind.

That was a beautiful visual though.

"Found it?" His voice asked from behind me.

I jumped about twenty feet in the air, yelping. Bambi barked, jumping up and down next to me. "Don't scare me like that!"

He smiled, drops of water running down his face. That's when I saw he was only wearing a towel.

"I'm wearing boxers under here, don't worry." Edward laughed.

I nodded, trying to tear my eyes away from his biceps, his muscles, his flushed pale skin. He looked like he was working out ten times a day.

I grabbed for the coffee filter, my lips pursed. Edward sat on the counter and watched me make our coffee.

"How many days till the wedding?"

I watched the drips of coffee fall, biting my lip. "Eight."

"I have a friend you could bring. If you want."

I turned to look at him. "It's alright."

"He's nice," he insisted.

"I'm alright, Edward."

He looked me over, oblivious to what he was doing to me. I took a gulp of air, hoping I wouldn't jump Edward on the spot. I felt like Bambi in heat. "You don't look okay."

I smiled, "It's just hot in here."

Edward walked over to the air conditioner and turned it on before going to his room to change, probably.

---

"I've decided that I'm gonna go tell my boss that I want a raise."

Edward chuckled, eating a cookie that fell on my lap. "How? You're going to seduce him?"

I glared at him and shifted so that my head was resting in his lap. "I'm going to ask him nicely. I've worked there since I met you."

He shrugged and ran his hand through my hair.

"I mean, I can't stay there all day and sell all this tea and crap and not get a raise once."

"Then get a real job."

I grunted. "It is a real job."

Edward gave me a knowing look. "You know you could do better. You're so smart, Isabella. Why are you holding back?"

I shrugged, "I don't want to get ahead of myself. I'd rather be safe than get screwed."

Edward didn't speak for a while, and we watched That 70's Show until he spoke again.

"I can get you a job."

"Really."

He nodded, stroking my face. "You can be the receptionist at the dentist's office."

I glared at him again and turned to look at Fez and Kelso.

"You get a fair amount of money, and you get a television and internet service for free. And we could go to lunch together." He practically squeaked on the last part. He was so excited.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, fine. When do I start?"

"After the wedding, I suppose."

I smiled as he ran his thumb along my bottom lip. I kissed it.

He laughed lightly and turned his attention to the television.

I suppressed a sigh.

---

I rolled over, pressing my body against his.

Feel something. Love me.

"Isabella," he groaned, his eyes closed. "You're moving too much. Come here."

Make love to me.

I let out a frustrated sob, wrapping my arms around him as best as I could.

"Isabella? What's wrong? Was it a bad dream?"

I nodded, lying. I hadn't slept at all that night.

Need me.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. "You'll be fine. I'm here for you. Always."

Always.

---

"Good morning. Did you sleep at all last night?"

I cursed at him and rolled over, throwing the covers over my head.

"Fine, but I'm making homemade waffles, just how you like them. If you don't get to the kitchen in twenty minutes, they're mine."

And with that, he walked out of the room.

Why did Edward have to be so sweet and caring and so damn _attractive? _

I mean, even if he weren't so gorgeous, I'd still be in love with him.

I'm not in love with him.

Am I in love with him?

Why do women always have to ask themselves that question thirty times a day?

It's Edward, not the greatest man on Earth.

But he is sweet.

I shook my head and went to brush my teeth.

That's when I noticed it.

"Shit! You've got to be fucking kidding me!" I yelled, loud enough so that the entire neighborhood would hear.

A worried-looking Edward popped into the room with a spatula in his hand. "What?"

"I've got a pimple."

Edward rolled his eyes. "I can't even see it."

"That's the point. It'll grow. Huge. Right before the wedding."

He shrugged and left the room, obviously unaware on how serious this was.

I poked it and finished brushing my teeth, staring at it, hoping it wouldn't grow any larger. I put a dab of the pimple cream I luckily brought on the little nub, and prayed to Jesus it would die.

I met Edward at the kitchen table. Once he saw me, he started cracking up.

"Shut up! It's for your own good, too. You wouldn't want a pimply date, do you?"

He wiped a tear from his eye and smiled at me, like a child smiling to his mother. "I'm just happy to have you as a date. Pimples and all. If you want, I'll smother butter all over my face and hope a zit grows on my face, too."

I smiled back, ignoring his stupid comments and kissed him on the cheek as I grabbed a waffle.

"Alice called, and she wants to go shopping with the girls. You have to go or she'll attack you."

"I'm not going unless you're going."

He waved a waffle at me, "If you haven't realized it by now, I'll tell you. I'm a man, Isabella."

I shrugged. "But you're my best friend, Edward."

"Since when have you become a person who's attached to someone's hip?"

I shrugged again, looking at my pimple from my spoon.

We ate in silence, awkward tension between us.

Edward kept trying to say something, taking in air to speak, but snapped his mouth shut.

I, for one, didn't mind the silence. It let me think.

Did Edward think I was suffocating him?

He must be.

I can't stay here any longer.

I'm bothering him.

I knew it was never a good idea to be this close to a man.

"Uhm, Edward?" I asked, picking up my plate and putting it in the sink.

He looked at me, his green eyes smoldering for a second. "Yeah?"

"I think I'm going back home tonight. I just...need some time alone."

He began to protest and I stopped him. "I don't want to be a burden here anymore. I'll pack up and leave. Is that alright?"

Edward looked at me like I was crazy. Or stupid. I couldn't stand it.

"Isabella, why? I don't understand."

I went into the room and packed up my luggage, hoping I wouldn't forget anything.

"Isabella!"

I turned to look at him through my teary, blurry eyes. "What?"

"What's gotten into you? Why are you leaving? You're not a burden, I promise you're not." He held my face in his hands.

I shook my head. "I need alone time. You need alone time. You're right. I'm attached to you. I'm too close. Who knows if I'll ever meet someone. They'll all think I'm with you."

I didn't have time to bite back those words.

The damage was done.

Shit.

Edward removed his hands from my face and painfully nodded with a fake half-smile. "Alright. Do you need help?"

I shook my head. And reached down to close the luggage.

"Well, thanks for letting me stay here."

"No problem," He gulped.

We stood there for a while, just staring at each other. Bambi chose that moment to walk into the room, sniffing the bed.

"Do you have to...?" Edward asked, rubbing the back of his neck. It pained me to see him like this. So needy.

I nodded, pursing my lips.

"Can you stay over before the wedding?"

I laughed humourlessly. "I think it's best that we'd not sleep together anymore..."

"Please, Isabella. I can't. I've gotten used to sleeping next to you. Please give me that. Please."

I nodded and crashed into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. When I looked up at him, I was surprised to see him smiling instead of crying.

Despite what I had to do, I knew this was a step up for him.

And for us.

And as I rolled my luggage outside, I think I saw the shadow a new man coming out of Edward.

Not the needy, clingy Edward, but the strong, happy one.

And I was definitely sleeping over the night before the wedding.

Or a few nights before that.

---

**A/N: I apologize for the longest vacation ever. I was caught up in everything. Please tell me what you think! And yes, the guy Edward's off of is pretty much a wimp. We're still very best friends and we talk all the time. No more information! 'Til next time!**


	5. Bump Ahead

1**This takes place a day after she 'moved out' of Edward's place. The crew didn't actually hang out until the next day because of issues and stuff, but I felt like that didn't need to be in the story. So to make it short: They hung out the next day instead.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**---**

"So you moved out?" Rosalie drank her smoothie in such a seductive way, it should be illegal. Emmett drooled behind her, ready to pounce on her any second.

I gave him a warning glare before returning to the conversation.

"I never really lived there, Rose."

She gave me a knowing look and sucked on her smoothie. "You technically did. When was the last time you slept with us?"

Emmett's ears perked up like Bambi's, then he calmed down, realizing she meant something else.

I stabbed my salad, tomato juice spraying everywhere. "A month ago."

"Honestly, Bella, he probably already knows you like him. Emmett knows, Jasper and Alice know. Why don't you tell him?"

I shrugged, pulling at my hair. "It's just so complicated. I'd rather stay like this than lose our friendship forever."

The thought of him leaving...

It was just too much.

"Rose, do you ever...think that you can't live without Emmett?"

Rosalie finished, passing the cup over to Emmett, whose attention was on a hamburger on the menu. "Well, I thought that at first. I'd be incredibly sad and all that, but I wouldn't kill myself if he died."

I nodded, trying to file her words into the folder in my brain entitled 'Things Bella Should Always Remember In Her Life.'

"I know you think that way about Edward. And he might think that way, too. But love is letting people go and live their own life. Letting go to you should mean that you two should loosen up the leash on each other. You can't have Edward planning your every meal. If you want lasagna, you tell him to come to a restaurant and eat lasagna with you. If you do that take that job, remind him that he has to treat you like any other receptionist.

"Or if you'd like, keep your friendship at work, too. Just don't let your heart rule over your mind one-hundred percent of the time. It's not healthy, and most importantly, it's pretty stupid."

Emmett got up noisily and went to order his hamburger as I sat there, looking at my salad in awe.

Rosalie half-smiled at me and patted my knee. "And I know how much Alice is bugging you since her whole pregnancy thing. She knows she has to avoid me because of my...you know, problem."

Then it hit me.

This is why Rosalie wouldn't help!

I completely forgot Rosalie was infertile. How could I miss that?

I was such a huge subject with the three of us.

Oh, right. I was too busy drowning myself in self-pity and Edward Masen to even remember.

I jumped, startled, when Alice's voice filled my ears.

"Hey you!"

I waved, my hand barely moving. I was too shocked to even care that Alice was about to explode.

"So who's ready to shop 'till they drop?"

Jasper popped up from behind her, a weird look on his face.

But it was all too familiar.

The old Jasper was back. The sad, boring Jasper.

Alice was working him to the bone, I could tell. His hair was unusually messy, his shirt halfway buttoned, and extreme dark circles under his beautiful baby blue eyes.

Emmett somehow finished his sandwich in the two minutes he had and led us to the mall, holding Rose's hand.

I swallowed my growing self-pity as I saw Alice reach up with her tiny fingers and pull Jasper's tired face to hers.

I couldn't take it.

I walked slower, watching them from behind.

Rosalie's blonde hair tickled Emmett's neck, their hands swinging as they walked.

Not once did they talk.

Not once did they acknowledge me.

---

I sank back against one of the white walls of some shoe store. I looked at myself in the mirror across the room.

I thought Jasper looked bad.

My eyes were red from trying not to cry so many times. My shoes were busted and my t-shirt had a stain on it.

When had I become a wreck?

Jasper came to sit by me, a sigh escaping his lips.

I looked at him, cringing at his less-than-perfect appearance.

"Having a bad day, too?" He asked, scratching his head.

I nodded, pulling my knees to my chest. We watched Alice and Rose fight over a pair of high heels, and Emmett trying to pry them apart, a wide grin on his face.

Jasper put his hand on my knee. "Honestly, Bella. If I were you, I'd live your life while you can. As much as I'm excited to be a father, it means I can't party or hang out like this anymore. I'm only a year older than you. I've got a long way to go, and so does Alice. I'm ready for parenthood, but I'll miss the old times, too."

I nodded at him, pursing my lips. "Thanks."

Alice smiled at me, telling me to come over.

I couldn't help but smile back, her glowing smile was so infectious.

"Rose here wants these red heels, but I saw them first. Who gets them?" She asked when I approached. Rosalie's hand was wrapped around Alice's wrist, pulling her away from the shoes.

I thought for a moment. "Well, heels aren't good for your circulation—"

"Hah! In your face, whale!" Rosalie jumped around, the red shoes flinging around. Alice frowned at me.

"But, those shoes would look absolutely hideous on you, Rose."

Alice stuck her tongue out at Rosalie. She growled at me, putting the shoe back in its place.

I grinned, picking it up. "Though this shoe looks disgusting on both of you, it would look perfect on me."

They both growled at me in unison.

I laughed.

---

I couldn't help it. I had to see Edward after such a long day.

I rang the doorbell, which felt strange because I had keys to his house. I didn't want to intrude, though.

After a few minutes, Edward opened the door with a slight smile on his face.

When he saw me, though, his smile faded.

I ignored this, though.

And I hugged him as tight as I could.

When I pulled back, I saw a strange look in his eyes. Not the smoldering look.

Definitely not that.

"I know it's only been a night. But, do you mind if I hang out for a few hours?" I asked, my grin slowly dimming as he did not respond to anything I did.

He slowly shook his head no.

"What? Why?"

Edward pursed his lips for a second before saying something in a low voice. "I've got somebody over, Bella."

Bella?

I think that hurt more than him having some other slut over.

"Since when—What? Edward? Are you serious?" I wasn't capable of showing any emotions. My brain was on overload.

He ran a hand through his hair. The hair that's probably going to be pulled by that chick.

"Yeah."

I looked over his head, still shocked. "Who is it?"

He shook his head. "You wouldn't know."

I looked at him like he was crazy. "I would want to know who you're fucking, Edward."

He shrugged, the helpless Edward emerging again.

"I guess I looked single. Like you said, people thought we were a couple."

I couldn't believe it.

I felt like slapping him.

But I felt like making him talk to me longer, just to make the girl wait.

What did she have that I didn't have?

I felt humiliated for coming at such a wrong time.

And most importantly, I felt hurt. And I felt like crying.

Because I was deeply in love with Edward. And he was with someone else.

I nodded and walked to the bus stop.

Edward didn't try to stop me. I looked back and he closed the door.

I walked to the bus stop and sat down, my burning face in my hands.

And I started crying.

I cried for about an hour before realizing no buses were coming 'til the next morning.

And I wished that someone would come and talk to me.

But I sat there alone.

While the woman kissed and tugged at Edward's earlobe, grunting and scratching his back, I sat there and watched the black sky.

There was no moon that night.

And there were no buses to wait for.

So I walked home three miles.

And when I walked in the house, my body trembling, nobody dared to ask me what was wrong. I went into my room and crumpled under the covers and thought about that woman who was with Edward.

And when Bambi whimpered in her nightmares, I thought about how much I hated that woman.

And I thought about calling Jacob for a minute, but decided against it.

And I thought about that woman until sleep took me.

And if I do recall, I had a nightmare about that woman.

She had no face, and just a body.

And she was making love to Edward.

And I saw, and yelled and screamed at her.

I told her to go away.

It was her fault that I was so hurt.

It was all her fault.

All night, she never did go away.

But never once did I blame Edward that night.

---

**A/N: Ahh. The low point of anybody's friendship/lustship. It pained me to write this out, guys. So show me some love and maybe I'll feel better? (:**


	6. Give Way

1**Disclaimer: Not mine**

---

"Bella," a sweet angel's voice cooed in my ear. It was a girl's voice. I couldn't recognize it.

Instinctively, I sat up, looking around the room.

My vision was clouded and my head spun. I groaned, realizing the voice was Alice's.

"Bella, I brought you food and permission to buy anything on the Pay Per View." She stroked my hair back and traced the bags under my eyes.

"You didn't sleep."

I shrugged, my throat tightening. Memories of last night flooded through my mind.

"You don't have to tell me. If you need anything, just text me, alright, baby?"

I shook my head, hoping my voice would let me speak. I cried so much last night. "Alice, I want to tell you." I whispered, holding onto her arm.

And I did tell her everything. About the nights we spent together, about the conversation at the breakfast table, and last night.

Alice gave me a tissue when I finished. I felt so raw.

She smiled at me. "You know what's the best part of that story?"

I looked at her curiously. There was no best part.

"That you admitted that you put everything in it."

What I felt next was a bittersweet. I was happy that I finally had it in me, to put my entire heart in it. But I was angry at the fact that I wasn't allowed to have what I wanted.

"Bella, you know I regret doing all this to you. You don't know how much it hurt me to realize that I was pushing you so far away that you had to live with Edward. I'm sorry for everything I've done. And I'm sorry this is happening. And I'm _so _sorry Bella that I was a horrible best friend. What would I do without you?" She stole some tissues and hugged me, our tears practically making a puddle on my bed.

Then I felt a little nudge on my stomach. But it wasn't from Alice.

Alice pulled back and gave me a surprised grin. "The baby only does that to Jazz!"

I put my head on her tummy and pressed lightly. I felt a large thump.

I looked at her and smiled, millions of more tears streaming down our faces.

"I'm thinking about staying home, can we hang out here and watch some good expensive movies?" She asked, carefully standing up.

I nodded, heading to the bathroom to brush my teeth and such.

Alice and I ate our breakfast together, talking as if nothing had ever happened to us.

As if nothing happened last night.

I picked a horror movie for both of us to watch. I didn't have it in me to watch a romantic comedy.

She brought a huge pail for us to eat popcorn and chips in it with some sort of cream in it. It probably would've made me gag on another occasion, but I was still sort of sulking.

And just like I thought would I happen, the doorbell rang.

Alice insisted that she needed to stretch her legs and paused the movie.

I stared at Freddy's face as I heard my least favorite voice in the world nervously talk to Alice.

"You're not welcome here anymore." She said. I looked back and she was trying her best to shut the door in his face. He looked at me and pleaded for me to help. I just sat there and watch.

"Edward, I'm gonna ask you to leave." She demanded, in a calm and cool voice.

My hands were shaking and my bottom lip was trembling as well. I got up and stopped Alice.

"Fine. But I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." She glared at him and walked away.

I closed the door behind me quietly, looking at the beautiful flowers in the front lawn. It was steaming outside. No wonder the rest of the crew left to go do something.

Edward's shoulders were tensed, as if he were about to explode and shrink at the same time.

"Uhm, Isabella—"

"Bella," I corrected.

He nodded, taking a step back. "Bella, I'm sorry."

I nodded and turned to get the door. He spoke again.

"I had sex with someone I didn't care about."

I froze, anger flowing through my veins. Was he happy about that?

"I'm ashamed. I hurt my best friend. And I didn't think. I thought it would feel good. But I didn't even know her last name."

I turned around and shook my head. I slapped him. Hard.

"You used her. All night I was blaming her. Never you. You used her."

He held his cheek, his ego now a negative thousand.

"Isabella, I didn't. She wouldn't let me go—"

"Bella! Call me Bella, dammit!" I cried, pulling at my hair.

He looked to the ground. "Will you ever forgive me?"

"I don't think I can, Edward."

Edward rubbed his face, sniffing wildly. He was trying his best not to cry, and he was failing.

This was crazy. He knew why I was hurt. It wasn't just betrayal, it was some sort of heartbreak. We still didn't acknowledge it.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, reaching out to touch his arm. He took a step closer.

"Give me time." I sniffed, crying even harder. Edward took this as his chance to hug me.

I buried my face in his neck as he kissed the top of my head. "I'm sorry, so sorry."

And we stood there for a few minutes before we let go of each other.

I wiped my nose, trying to act casual. "So do you want to come in?"

He sniffed, wiping a stray tear away from my face. "I'm alright. I've got a lot of thinking to do. I'll see you later."

I waved pathetically, hoping that was the last time I'd be crying that day.

---

"Jasper," Alice hissed. "Shut the door, it's loud outside, what happened?"

He shrugged. "Some kids playing with a dog."

I smiled at Jasper.

"Oh, hey, Bells. Feeling better?"

I nodded.

He fished through his pockets before walking to me and handing me something and kissing my forehead.

He then went to kiss Alice lightly on the lips before going upstairs. "I'm going to bed. 'Night, guys."

I looked at the clock. It was already nine. We had been sitting on the couch all day.

Alice kept looking at my hand, an excited smile on her lips. "Open it!"

I looked at the little box in my hand and rolled it around. I pulled the top off, my brow furrowing. "A cross?"

"Would you be the godmother?" She squealed at me.

My eyes widened, and a wide smile invaded my face. "But what about Rosalie?"

Alice patted my head, smoothing out stray hairs. "She said she didn't deserve it. She wouldn't want to take away that honour or whatever from you."

I smiled at her, rolling the cross around in my palm.

Alice yawned and stood up, stretching her legs.

"I'm gonna go to sleep. Goodnight, Bells."

"Goodnight." I smiled at her, almost shocked that I had been so miserable the day before.

---

**A/N: So, there you go. Reviews, anyone? **


	7. Slow Down

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, this is just my story plot. Read on and please review!**

---

"Bella! Wake up!" Emmett's loud voice woke me up.

I growled, throwing one of Bambi's toys at him, pulling a cover over my head.

Bambi barked at him, attempting to hide under the blankets himself.

"It's two in the afternoon. Get up and eat breakfast. We're going to a concert."

I frowned and got up, too lazy to even shove Emmett away.

---

I stomped my way downstairs and bent down to get Bambi some dog food cans.

"Hello there," An all-too familiar voice said behind me. He laughed lightly and grabbed Bambi's bowl.

I sighed and opened the can. "What're you doing here, Edward?"

He smiled at me. "I'm going to the concert."

I half-smiled, "Cool."

Edward walked over to me, and lifted my chin up. "Why are you acting so...out of it? Should I leave? Am I making you unhappy?"

"No," I whispered, practically staring at his lips. They were so plump, so pink. I wanted to kiss them.

He smiled and let go, stammering nervously about the band we were going to see.

It was there. The sexual frustration, the awkwardness. It was chemistry. It was there, and he knew it.

"We have to talk about this sometime, Edward." I sighed, dumping the food in the bowl and letting it down.

Edward pursed his lips and looked around the room. Emmett came in, dropping something large on the table.

"What's for breakfast?"

Pancakes and a little bowl of denial.

Edward excused himself and went to his car for a second.

I glared at him.

"Can you believe it?" I growled at Emmett, who was now searching for a box of cereal. "He knows. He _knows. _But he won't talk about it."

Emmett shrugged, "Does it ever occur to you that maybe he's ashamed for doing what he did a few nights ago?"

I sighed and watched Bambi gobble down his food.

---

"Does this look good?"

Jasper groaned, rolling around on my bed. "I don't know, Bella! Why are you making me stay here?"

I rolled my eyes. "Alice and Rose are out shopping and Edward's in denial right now."

"It's just so frustrating, you know? Edward's so..._attractive. _And we can't do anything more than just be friends."

Jasper frowned, "I'm attractive."

I rolled my eyes again. "You're going to be married soon."

"In four days!" He beamed, clutching my teddy bear to his heart like a little girl.

I sighed, holding up a dress. "Too formal?"

"The pink one's nice. Very casual." Jasper looked around my room curiously. "You have a lot of pictures of you and Edward in here."

I blushed, shrugging.

"You really like him, Bella."

I nodded, putting the other dress in the closet.

"You have to let him know tonight." He said, walking out the room.

I didn't know if I could still manage to be friends if he didn't feel the same way.

---

I jumped into the car and smiled at Edward, who was playing with his shirt.

"I'm picking up a few newspaper snobs. Bella sit on Edward's lap." He ordered, driving madly.

I blushed, placing myself on his lap. Edward laughed and squirmed awkwardly, fixing my hair so he wouldn't eat it.

"You smell great," he said, with a smile on his lips as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

Three men jumped into the car and waved at us. They did look like snobs.

One, named James, apparently, kept staring at my boobs.

The other two, Felix and Mike, quivered in fear as Edward growled at them.

His arms tightened around my waist, practically squishing me to death.

I loved every second of it.

I tried to hide my smile as well as I could.

---

"Stop it," I giggled as Edward tickled my side as we waited in line. His arm seemed permanently placed around my waist as we walked, shielding me away from Emmett's friends.

Edward smirked at James as he eyed his arm.

I could've jumped and screamed in joy.

Emmett waved us over as he talked to the bouncer, showing him his job ID.

"I'll buy you a drink," James offered, giving me a sexy smile. I blushed.

Edward ignored him, walking me to the bar. "Want something?"

I nodded, "Something light."

I walked over to Emmett, who was sitting down, typing on his laptop. He looked up and wiggled his eyebrows. "He's trying not to show it, but he's really into you right now. James isn't helping him hide his feelings."

I smiled, shaking my head. "He's just protecting me."

Emmett rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Yeah, whatever. Who's playing right now?" He pointed to the stage, where a skinny blonde guy awkwardly set the stage up.

"Nobody. I think that's just a roadie."

He nodded and I walked over to Edward, who was grinning and holding two glasses of alcohol.

"A strawberry daiquiri for the most beautiful woman in the room, hardly any alcohol in there. And a little vodka for me."

I blushed, bumping his shoulder with mine. "Shut up. Thanks."

As I took a sip, a girl who was strutting her tiny little outfit around the club tripped on her own heel and fell right on her ass.

We laughed, high-fiving each other and the guys around us. She glared at me and trotted off dizzily to the bathroom.

I'm sure this would be a nice night.

---

"Alright, guys. This is the good band, I swear." Emmett typed away on his keyboard, looking up ever so often to look at the band and the crowd.

The two guys that came out obviously didn't have a large ego, as they waved to the crowd awkwardly and set up. The guitarist strummed a soft melody, as the singer bobbed his head for a bit. And when he opened his mouth, I was stunned. He was amazing.

He awkwardly moved around with the microphone, his throat spewing out such an amazing sound. The music that was being played was so great, so amazing.

It was such a great mood-lifter from the depressing weeks I'd had.

Edward rested his head on my shoulder, wrapping his arms around my waist again as we swayed to the soft beat.

And I thanked myself for not telling Edward before that moment. The innocence between us was beautiful in itself, and I wouldn't want any awkwardness to interfere at all. The sexual frustration dissolved, for only a second, as we swayed to the song. I knew I loved Edward in every way possible, and I knew I couldn't do anything to destroy how much I felt for him.

But at that moment, I didn't feel helpless.

I felt loved.

And I had a feeling we might not ever be anything more than friends.

Just a feeling.

A terrible feeling.

---

**Sorry for the wait! I forgot that time flies by while you're having fun. Haha. I met someone, which is a plus. He sorta looks and acts a lot like Jim from The Office, which is LOVE. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, guys! If you don't get a haiku from me, I apologize. My computer is way too slow for me. I end up giving up after a while. Tell me what you think!**

**And no, this is not finished yet, we have a lot more coming!**


End file.
